


Movin' on Up

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Muscles, PWP, Rich!jensen, shy!Jensen, sweaty!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Jared's used to delivering furniture to rich jerks who consider him the hired help. What he's not used to is his customers being as hot as Jensen Ackles.





	Movin' on Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn for the prompt of "make a move."

It's already about 75 degrees at 6 AM when Jared gets to the warehouse in Queens. It's not going to be a fun day, that's for sure.

Chad's already there, lining up the deliveries for the day. "Jaybird!" he calls out. "Got one for your big muscles."

"It's not like you ever give me anything lightweight," Jared grumbles good-naturedly.

"I'm just doing my part to help you pick up chicks. Or dudes, or whatever. They're all into muscles, right?"

Jared rolls his eyes, though he has to admit it is one of the perks of a summer job at a furniture warehouse. "What've you got?"

"Big fancy bed, going to a rich douche who's got his own floor of an entire building." Chad points off towards Manhattan, where a slender, white spire pokes skyward near Central Park.

Jared raises his eyebrows. "Wow. So I guess we gotta be extra careful not to scratch anything."

"Dude, check out these instructions." Chad holds out the clipboard. "You have to go in through the service entrance."

"Dude, it's not like we usually carry furniture through the lobby," Jared replies, taking the clipboard. Then he reads the instructions, and his eyebrows shoot up. "Oh, you mean the service entrance of the apartment."

"Yeah, that's right. Wouldn't want the little people dirtying up the front door by walking through it." Chad scoffs. "Anyway, I can help you get it up to the right floor, but then I gotta get going on another delivery across Midtown."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Jared's been able to bring in a dining room table by himself, so how much harder can a bed be?

Two hours later, they're rolling one gigantic cardboard box on a couple of dollies into an elevator. "Good thing this elevator is so big," Jared says. "And that the a/c works so well." The sweat on his back is abruptly cooling, but he doesn't mind it at the moment.

"Hey, if you can afford a building like this, you're going to make sure that all of your stuff gets upstairs without a dent."

"Yeah, I guess." Jared watches the numbers climb until they reach sixty-nine and the car slows to a stop. He looks over at Chad, who's waggling his eyebrows with a smarmy look.

Jared doesn't respond, only gets a firm grip on the box. "All right, let's go."

The elevator lobby is small, barely larger than the service elevator. Opposite them are two regular elevators for the residents, and to Jared's left is a huge, ornate wooden door. He looks in the other direction to see a blank, brushed steel wall. Tucked between that wall and the service elevator is a normal-sized metal door with a peephole and a small doorbell.

Chad rings the bell as Jared balances the large, narrow box on the dollies. A moment later, the door opens.

Jared looks up, and his jaw drops. The most gorgeous man he's ever seen is standing there, an expression of polite inquiry on his face. His eyes are moss green and long-lashed, the stubble on his strong jaw is the perfect length for leaving beard burn, and the freckles dotting his cheeks only make him more perfect.

"Yeah, dude, we have a delivery for a Mr. Ackles. You the butler?"

The man gives them a small, uncertain smile. "I'm actually Mr. Ackles."

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry." Chad straightens up. "I mean, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Chad, and this is Jared with your delivery."

Mr. Ackles looks past Chad to where Jared is staring at him. "That's my bed?"

"Yes, sir! Just sign in a couple of places, and Jared will take it in and get it set up for you."

"Oh, no, that's fine, I don't want to be any bother." Ackles is reaching up to rub at the back of his neck, a gesture which manages to make him look slightly vulnerable and even more hot at the same time.

Jared's made enough of these deliveries by now to recognize when a rich douche doesn't want the hired help coming inside versus when they think they can handle something themselves that they hired professionals to take care of. "It's no problem, sir," he says with his friendliest smile. "It's part of our complete customer service."

He thinks he hears Chad make a choked kind of sound, but when he looks, Chad's expression is blank. Amazingly blank, for Chad.

Once Ackles' head is bent over the clipboard and he's busy signing, though, Chad turns to Jared and mouths, Thank me later.

Jared ducks his head, unable to hide his grin. Maybe he'll tease Chad later about what it was like to set up this hottie's bed for him, hint at something happening that has not even a snowball's chance in New York City in the summer from actually happening. Doesn't hurt to dream, though, and Jared lets himself think about what it would be like to take off that crisp white shirt and run his hands over what's surely a magnificent chest beneath.

He suddenly becomes aware that Mr. Ackles is watching him, and he straightens up, embarrassed to have been caught. "Where do you want this, sir?"

He waves a hand. "Call me Jensen, please. And come on in; it's the bedroom on the other side of the laundry room."

Jared carefully wheels the bed through the doorway on the dollies. He has to pause when Chad thumps his shoulder and hisses, "Go get 'em!" before disappearing back to the elevator lobby. Then Jared's through the laundry room, a nice setup with washer and dryer and shelves and an ironing board that all together is about as big as his studio apartment.

The laundry room is a pass-through to a short hallway, and thankfully the bedroom Mr. Ackles directs him to is straight ahead. The walls are only painted basic cream back here—it's still the service area, accessible to the elevators for the people who actually do the work of the household, not the real residents. But the hallway is covered in fancy wood flooring that Jared dearly hopes his dollies aren't scuffing up, and there's a gilt-edged mirror on the wall that would probably bring him more like twenty years of bad luck if he bumped into it.

The bedroom is completely empty; again, as big as Jared's studio, with floor-to-ceiling windows that look out onto Central Park. "Wow," he says, coming to a stop.

Ackles follows his gaze. "Yeah, it's a great view, isn't it?"

"Damn straight." Jared feels his cheeks grow hot. "I mean, yes, sir, it's beautiful."

"Not sir, please. Just Jensen is fine."

"Okay. Jensen." Jared gives him a small smile and gets one in return. "Where do you want the head of the bed?"

"Oh. Um, against this wall, I think." Jensen points to the wall next to the door. "So when you wake up, you have that view in front of you first thing."

"I think that's a great idea." Jared eyes the distance he has to work with and decides since it's just him, it'll be easier to get the bed off the dollies first rather than try and ease it down to the ground while it's still half on wheels. "You might want to step back."

"Can I help?"

Jared shakes his head and puts on a slightly more professional smile. "Trust me, it's my job."

"No worries." Jensen steps back and holds up his hands.

Working carefully, Jared eases the bed off the dollies one at a time and onto the ground. Then he reaches up to grab the top of the box, just a little taller than he is, and carefully lowers it down.

When he straightens up, he turns to see Jensen staring at him, his eyes slightly glazing over. More specifically, he's staring at Jared's arms, and Jared has to hide a grin. Chad wasn't wrong about muscles being attractive.

"My toolkit is by the door; let me grab it and I can start assembling the bed."

"Sure. Um, do you want anything? Water or Coke or something?"

"Water would be great, actually. It's so hot out today."

"Mm-hmm." Ackles' gaze travels downwards, and Jared flushes when he realizes it's roaming over his sweaty neck. God, he probably sweated through his t-shirt and didn't even realize it; he must look disgusting.

When Jensen gives a start and meets his gaze for only one second before fleeing the room, Jared blinks. Yep, probably disgusting.

He's gotten his tools and opened the box by the time Jensen returns. "Here," he says, holding out a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Jared grabs it and gulps down about half of it at once. Just the cold bottle feels good against the back of his neck. The a/c isn't dialed down as far in here as it was in the elevator, but that's probably good. No use getting chills while he's working.

Jensen is staring at him again when he looks up, and Jared's starting to get annoyed. The guy could just leave him alone to work if he doesn't like the sight of him. Jared can promise to mop up the floor before he leaves.

Then he sees the slight pinkness of Jensen's cheeks, and the way his full lips are slightly parted, and Jared starts to feel a pleasant kind of nervousness in his own gut. That's not how someone looks when they're faced with someone disgusting. That's probably pretty similar to how Jared looked when this absolute vision of a man opened the door this morning.

He lifts the half-full bottle of water. "Thanks again."

"Oh. Ah, sure." Jensen rubs at the back of his neck one more time. "You need any help? No, wait, I know, you already said you can take care of it yourself and that you're the professional. I don't mean to insult you or anything."

"Not an insult," Jared replies. "Just, I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."

He shrugs one shoulder. "Not really. I already wrote my word count for the day, and I don't have any meetings scheduled."

"Ah, a writer." Jared gestures around them. "Must be pretty good, if you can afford a nice view like this."

"Oh, no, not really." Jensen actually shuffles his feet where he stands. "I inherited some money. I never really made enough as a writer to support myself, but I'm still trying to break in. Makes it a lot easier when you don't have to worry about the bills."

"Yeah, I bet." Jared's boggled. It takes a lot more than just some money to buy an entire floor of a building like this. "Sorry for your loss," he says to be polite. When Jensen looks confused, he says, "You know. The inheritance."

"Oh! Right. Thank you, but it was my granddad. He really hated the city, and I really hated him, so I figured this was the best way to spend his money."

Jensen delivers this unexpected statement with such a cheeky grin that Jared lets out a shout of laughter. "Dude, that's kind of hilarious," he finally says. "What did he—no, never mind. None of my business."

Jensen's face falls. "He didn't like it when I came out."

"Oh. Shit. Sorry." Jared winces. "My grandparents didn't take it well at first, but they kind of came around after a while."

"Your—you mean you...?" Jensen gestures at him, a question on his face.

"Don't expect your manual laborers to play for both sides?" Jared asks lightly.

Jensen's face goes crimson. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm sorry. I know you're not—" Jared sighs. "I meet a lot of rich assholes in this job, is all. I don't think you're one of them."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jensen replies, but he's grinning wryly.

"Any time." Jared gestures down at the box. "I should get started, but I don't mind if you hang out, if you want."

Jensen's smile turns more hesitant, but then he nods. "Sure."

The bed is good, solid cherry, not just cheap stuff painted the right shade of glossy red-brown. It's a sleigh bed, with a high, curving headboard and a footboard that swoops outwards. It looks great in a room this size, and Jared makes sure to assemble it a few inches away from the wall so it can stand out like the beautiful piece of furniture it is.

"So is this the guest room?" he asks as he works.

"Supposed to be," Jensen replies. He's rolled up his sleeves, which has distracted Jared already more than once, and is sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning back against the wall. "It's gonna be my room, though. The master suite is like three thousand square feet all by itself. I don't wanna get lost in there."

Jared grins to himself. "No second Mr. Ackles to help you find your way out?"

"Nope."

It's quiet for a moment after that. Jared thinks of and discards a dozen ways to respond to that, and he's relieved when Jensen asks quietly, "How 'bout you?"

"No Mr. or Ms." He looks up from where he's screwing in one of the crosspieces and dares to give Jensen a wink. He's rewarded with a quick blush as Jensen looks away, and he gives a fistpump in his head.

It only takes a couple of hours to put together the bed. Jared drags it out as long as he can, charmed more by Jensen with every minute they spend talking. He even takes the time to install the little felt pads on the bottoms of the feet of the bed so they won't make marks on the floor. Finally, though, he stands up and stretches, pleased when Jensen's gaze drops to where his t-shirt is riding up on his abs. "Don't suppose you already have the mattress?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, I actually do. It's in the other room."

"Long as I'm here, I could bring it in for you. If you wanted."

"Oh. Sure. Yeah, it's just through here."

He follows Jensen into the master suite, where a lone mattress sits on the floor with sheets and pillows on it. "You really just moved in, huh?"

"A couple of weeks ago, yeah. Here, let me—" Jensen moves efficiently, stripping the sheets from the mattress and tossing them in a corner. "Ready?"

Together, they lift the mattress up onto its short end. Jared eyes the height of the ceiling and then says, "I can carry it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just stand back." He flexes a moment for show and then tips the mattress forward and up so that the long end is balanced on his shoulder. "Just make sure I don't knock anything off the walls."

"Not much there to knock," Jensen says, sounding slightly breathless.

It's not as easy as Jared would have liked, but he gets the mattress into the bedroom before the weight is just too much. He tilts forward and lets it thump onto the bed, which creaks briefly in response. "Phew!" he says, stretching his arms overhead.

"That was kind of impressive," Jensen says from behind him.

Jared turns. "It was probably kind of dumb," he admits.

"Then why did you do it?" Jensen asks. He's looking up from under his lashes, and there's a heat in his gaze that hasn't been there before.

That nervous excitement is back in Jared's gut. "Kinda wanted to show off."

Jensen licks his lips. "Jared, I—I know this might be way out of line, and if I'm reading this wrong, you can absolutely tell me to get the hell out of here and go back to your delivery store and tell them to never come to this address again."

Taking a step closer, Jared leans slightly forward. "Go on," he says in a lower tone of voice.

Eyes widening, Jensen says, "But I was wondering if you—if maybe you were interested in—if you wanted to—"

Jared leans even closer, almost looming over Jensen. "Try out the bed and see how sturdy it is?"

Jensen's mouth drops open, and for a horrible moment Jared thinks he's said the wrong thing and is about to get fired for propositioning a very rich customer.

Then Jensen is lunging at him, mouth coming up to meet his, lips hot and sweet and everything Jared's been imagining all morning.

His fingers knot in Jared's sweat-soaked t-shirt, and Jared promptly strips it off. "Damn," Jensen breathes out, hands roaming over Jared's chest. "You must be really good at your job."

"I do all right," Jared drawls. Jensen's fingers are not shy, stroking and petting every inch of his chest, and Jared desperately needs to return the favor. He unbuttons Jensen's shirt as carefully as he can, not wanting to damage it if its quality is as fine as that of the bed.

Once he's gotten Jensen's shirt off, he starts in on his pants, since Jensen is already tugging at Jared's belt. Then they're both in their boxers, pressing together, kissing again, and Jared's so hard it almost hurts. He can feel Jensen against him just as hot and hard, and he gives a little circle of his hips.

Jensen groans in response, breaking away to lick and suck at Jared's neck. "God, you taste good," he mutters, hands trailing down Jared's back even as his mouth closes over Jared's pulse point.

"Oh, yeah," Jared breathes out. He moves back, tugging Jensen with him. When his knees hit the bed, he lets himself fall back, pulling Jensen up next to him on the mattress.

Jensen goes up on one elbow, eyes wide. "Damn."

Jared grins, happy that his manhandling has only intensified the heat in Jensen's eyes. "I am good at my job."

"No kidding." Jensen moves into a crouch, tugging at Jared's boxers. Jared raises his hips, and Jensen pulls the boxers off. He absently licks his lips as Jared's cock springs free, and Jared can't help the way his hips buck upwards.

When Jensen leans forwards and wraps those lips around Jared's cock, he shouts Jensen's name out loud. He gets a sly look from under Jensen's lashes, and then Jensen pulls off long enough to say, "There's no neighbors to worry about, Jared. Let me hear you."

Then he swallows Jared down. All the way down, and that's something that's only happened once before after a lot of practice. Jared groans so loudly he's half-embarrassed, but it also turns him on to think of what Jensen said, that there's no one on the other side of the wall to hear.

Besides, the thing that Jensen's tongue is doing are drawing even louder sounds out of him, and Jared has never been this vocal before, but oh God that feels good, and please don't stop, and he's fighting not to just give in and fuck Jensen's mouth. Jensen's hands are on his hips, not holding him down but lightly caressing him, another brush of sensation that's only amplifying the delicious wet heat around his cock. He's getting close already—who could blame him—and as much as he wants this to go on forever, he's already looking forward to returning the favor—

Then Jensen somehow swallows around him, and that's it. Jared's back bows as he comes, head and ass pressing down into the mattress as he cries out, the world going white around him.

When Jensen pulls off, he lightly licks at Jared's dick until it's clean. His eyes are dark, cheeks and chest flushed with arousal, and he looks more beautiful than ever. Jared lunges at him, pulling him up until their chests are flush together. He licks his way into Jensen's mouth, tasting himself there but also breathing in the scent that's nothing but Jensen.

Jensen is hard against Jared's hip, squirming as he kicks off his boxers. Jared reaches down to take him in hand, and Jensen's eyes roll back in his head. "Yeah," he breathes out, hips already moving in a regular rhythm.

"That was the hottest thing ever," Jared says. "Watching you like that, feeling you…and now you're so turned on, you can't stand it, right?" Jensen moans in response, and he goes on, "You loved it when I just lifted you up like that. Pulled you along and put you where I wanted you. You've been watching me work all morning, haven't you? Like feeling that strength on you?"

Jensen's too far gone to reply in words, but the way he ruts harder against Jared's hand, head bent forward as he mouths Jared's collarbone, speaks for him. Jared can feel his body start to tense, and he tightens his grip, moving ever faster.

Jensen comes not with a shout, but a long, drawn-out moan right in Jared's ear. It's the sexiest thing he's ever heard, and his spent cock gives a hopeful twitch. He milks Jensen through it until Jensen pushes at him weakly to stop.

When Jensen is done, collapsing against Jared's chest, Jared grins and reaches his hand out to the side to wipe it clean. Too late, he realizes what he's done. "Oops."

Jensen raises his head, looking utterly fucked out. "What?"

"Um. Your mattress is now kind of dirty."

"Oh." Jensen looks at the formerly-pristine mattress beneath them. "S'okay, it's just the mattress cover."

"Oh, good." Jared relaxes back into it. "Guess the bed is sturdy enough."

Jensen chuckles. "At least for the initial trial."

Raising an eyebrow, Jared asks, "You have something else in mind?"

The grin on Jensen's face is best described as a mixture of seductive and wicked. "I wanna see how the headboard holds up when you're pounding me into the mattress."

"Oh, fuck." Jared rolls them both over, putting his weight on his forearms as he bends down to kiss Jensen. When he comes up for air, he says, "I still got work this afternoon, but I could come back tonight?"

"Use the front door," Jensen says, pulling him down into a long, slow kiss that has Jared's toes curling up.

This is going to turn out to be the most fun day Jared has ever had.


End file.
